


Little Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Little Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For a friend





	Little Boy

Brendon opened the door to his apartment and carried in the last bag of groceries. Dallon had been in his room, probably playing with one of his stuffies, but came running out when he heard Brendon.

"Daddy!" the little called, sliding into the kitchen wearing green footie pajamas decorated with little pictures of giraffes. He slipped backwards and fell as he slid, hitting his head on a cabinet. 

"Sh- Baby, are you okay?!" Brendon asked when he heard something hit. Dallon looked up at him, a dazed expression on his face.

"Yes, daddy," he mumbled, holding his head as he sat up. Brendon grabbed Dallon's sippie out of the cabinet and scooped him up, carrying him into the living room. He set him down on the couch and went to go fill the sippie with warm milk.

Dallon was asleep by the time Brendon came back, his giraffe stuffie held close.


End file.
